


Daylight

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Artistic License, Gen, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace gets help, POV Jace Wayland, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 19 of Spooktober 2020
Series: Spooktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 1





	Daylight

After the war, Jace went with Brother Jeremiah to the Silent City to get help with all of the trauma.

No outside influences. No going outside. No friends… No sunlight.

Before coming here, he took the sun and the sky, even the moon and stars for granted.

Now, as he is finally done with treatment, he is allowed outside.

And he sits outside all the time. Sunbathing, watching the stars-it's relaxing and something he will never take advantage of again.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no clue if any of this factually correct but artistic license lol. 
> 
> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
